together forever
by chio.ginny
Summary: capitulo 5...¿porque Rocío viene de America?... respuestas aqui,dejen reviws porfa!
1. Chapter 1

Together forever

Cáp.1 reencuentro

El primer día en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía excepto por una chica pelirroja que miraba la chimenea con unos ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Ginny ¿Qué haces despierta todavía? pregunto una chica alta con el pelo castaño y enmarañado.

-Hermione yo nada solo estaba pensando

-¿pensando? Si por eso tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, sé que estabas llorando y creo que deberías dejar de llorar y hablar con Harry, creo que los dos necesitan hablar

-se que tengo que hablar con el pero no sabes lo difícil que esto es para mi, todavía recuerdo como cortamos el año pasado y me dio mucha pena aunque no se lo demostré pero luego me acuerdo como llore, desde ese día que ya no hablo con el, evito su mirada y me da pena pensar en que ya no me ama…

-Ginny, Harry te ama, por eso corto contigo porque no quería que te pasara algo malo, se que el haría lo posible por volver contigo, de verdad. Ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó con los primeros rayos de luz, se sentía más alegre y decidida a hablar con Harry. Se metió a la ducha, se baño y luego se vistió. Todavía faltaba una hora para el desayuno y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio.

-ten mas cuidado a próxima niño idio…-acababa de chocar con un chico, pero no era cualquier chico -Harry perdona lo siento no savia que eras tu-dijo Ginny que se había puesto roja.

-Hola Ginny, no te preocupes no fue nada-

-¿y porque estas despierto tan temprano?

-necesitaba tomar aire ¿y tu?-

-a yo…yoo…quería despejar mi mente-

-a bueno nos vemos-

-no Harry espera…yoo…quería decirte que…

-¿si?-

-solo te quería preguntar cuando serian las pruebas de quidditch-

-aa si eso, serán el sábado, en la tarde.

-bueno gracias adiós.

Porque no aproveche el momento para hablar con el, porque fui tan tonta,

tenia la oportunidad y no la aproveche, estaba solo, bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad para hablar con el, pensó Ginny.

Ya era la hora del desayuno, así que se dirigió al gran comedor, busco a Hermione y se sentó al lado de ella.

Ya estaban todos los alumnos en las mesas que les correspondían cuando de pronto la profesora McGonagall se paro los hizo callar a todos y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días alumnos, les quería dar una pequeña información, ayer en la noche, después de la ceremonia de selección llego una nueva alumna, les presento a Rocío, el sombrero seleccionador la escogió para Gryffindor-de pronto entro al gran comedor una chica de no mas de 17 años, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado, sus ojos eran de un color hermoso que Harry no pudo definir, su mirada era pacífica, una sonrisa hermosa y era muy delgada. Muchos chicos se quedaron embobados mirándola, incluyendo Harry y Ron al cuál Hermione le pego una patada (Hermione se había puesto celosa).

-Ron!! Estoy al lado tuyo, lo sabes, porque miras a esa chica si sabes que soy tu…-Harry y Ginny miraban divertidos a Ron y Hermione, los cuales se habían puesto colorados de pies a cabeza.

-¿¿que tu eres que de Ron??-preguntaron Ginny y Harry al unísono y mirándose con complicidad.

-a yo…yo… iba a decir que era su amiga-dijo Hermione nerviosa

-si eso iba a decir¿¿que creían ustedes??-dijo Ron apoyando a Hermione

-sabemos perfectamente que ibas a decir Hermione, a nosotros no nos engañan-

-si ya esta bien, tienen razón, si Ron y yo somos novios y?? ya les dije la verdad, así que ahora con su permiso me voy a clases-

-Hermione espera yo me voy contigo, nos vemos Harry, disfruta tu tiempo con Ginny-

-¿de que hablas?-

-de nada-Ron se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione

-Ginny yo… -

-lo siento Harry ahora no puedo, debo ir a clases, de ahí hablamos-

Ginny se fue dejando a Harry solo, el cual no tuvo más opción que tomar sus cosas e ir a clases.

En el camino hacia el aula de D.C.A.O Harry se topo con Rocío, la chica nueva.

-hola me llamo Harry, supongo que vas a la misma clase que yo, defensa contra las artes oscuras, si quieres te puedo acompañar-

-oh gracias-contesto la chica- aun no se como llegar al aula, supongo que tu también eres de Gryffindor -

-a si-Harry se extraño y a la vez se alegro por que la chica no se había fijado que el era Harry Potter-es una buena casa, yo creo que te gustara-

-me gusta Hogwarts, es un lindo lugar y la gente te recibe bien, bueno ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme-

-de nada, ojala que disfrutes tu primera clase-


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp.2 Una extraña desaparición

Harry iba caminando hacia el gran salón, se acercaba la hora de comida, ya había oscurecido, el cielo estrellado se veía hermoso, de pronto vio a una chica de cabellos rojos, ahí estaba Ginny, tan linda como siempre, cuando se acercaba hacia el se dio cuenta de su expresión alterada y de lo que traía en la mano.

-¿Hola Ginny que pasa?-

-Hola Harry¿aun no lees _**EL PROFETA**_?-

-No ¿Qué paso?-

-El ministro de magia, Scrimgeour, a desaparecido, en realidad no se sabe si renuncio y se ha ido sin decirle nada a nadie, si lo secuestraron o… o…lo han asesinado-

-¿Qué, cuando supiste eso?-

-Hermione me lo mostró recién, creo que es información de última hora-

-Lo secuestraron, de eso estoy seguro, pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, esto es terrible-

-Lo se Harry, lo se-

-Bueno Ginny, voy a comer¿vienes conmigo?-

-Si claro, no he comido nada hoy día-

El resto del camino fue muy silencioso e incomodo, no sabían que hablar, o que hacer, iban llegando al gran comedor, cuando Rocío choco con Harry.

-O Harry, lo siento- Rocío tenia una mirada triste, Harry se preguntaba por que.

-O no te preocupes, no fue nada¿Qué te paso, porque estas tan triste?-

-No por nada, bueno adiós, disfruta tu comida-dijo la chica y se fue corriendo a la sala común.

De pronto un sentimiento de rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny, pero no contra Rocío si no contra Harry.

-Por que no me presentaste a esa chica, no te acordaste de que yo estaba al lado tuyo-

-Lo siento Ginny de verdad, pero creo que la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Rocío, tiene algo que ver con Voldemort, lo presiento-

-Y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, no conocía ese lado de ti-

-Simplemente lo presiento, no es nada mas que eso, pero Ginny podrías hacerme un favor-

-Depende que tipo de favor seria-

-Pregúntale a Rocío que le sucede-

-No prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda, ahora iré a buscar a Hermione-

-Gracias Ginny, de verdad-

Cuando ya había terminado de comer fue a la sala común a buscar a Ron, pero solo encontró a Ginny detrás de un libro. Casi no había visto a Ron en el día, solo lo había visto a la hora del desayuno y en algunas clases, le pregunto a Ginny si lo había visto, no, no había rastros de Ron, luego se encontró con Hermione en la biblioteca, sabia que era imposible que Ron estuviera ahí, pero igual decidió preguntarle a Hermione por el.

-Lo siento Harry, no se en donde esta, cuando fuimos a comer comió muy apurado y salio corriendo, pero no se adonde fue-

-Bueno gracias Hermione, si lo ves, si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando-

-Si, si no te preocupes-

Harry recorrió todo el colegio buscando a Ron, pero Ron no aparecía, le pregunto a todas las personas que conocían a Ron, pero nadie lo había visto.

-Bueno-pensó Harry-creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, mejor me iré a la sala común, quizás ya regreso –

Al llegar a la sala común esperando ver a Ron lo único que encontró fue a Ginny y a Hermione al frente de la chimenea.

-Veo que no encontraste a Ron, quizás esta en el dormitorio de los chicos-

Harry dudo un rato, al final dijo:

-No creo que mejor me quedo acá, no puedo creer que no lo allá visto en todo el día, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?-

-No se Harry, no te preocupes, ya volverá-dijo Ginny comprensivamente.

Después de un corto silencio se sintió a una persona entrar a la sala común

era Ron, estaba lleno de barro y traía su escoba de quidditch en la mano.

-¿Estuviste practicando quidditch todo el día¿eso hiciste mientras nosotros te buscábamos por todos lados?-dijo Hermione en tono regañón.

-Bueno yo, necesitaba despejar mi mente, así que…-

-Ron, porque no me dijiste en donde ibas a estar, necesito hablar contigo-

-Lo siento Harry, no creí que se dieran cuanta de mi ausencia-

-Bueno eso ahora no importa, si no me equivoco esto es lo que te quería mostrar Harry-Ginny le paso a Ron el diario _**EL PROFETA**_-lee esto-le mostró la noticia de la extraña desaparición del ministro.

-¿Qué, como pudo pasar esto?, es terrible, primero matan a Dumbledore, y ahora esto y además muertes de funcionarios del ministerio-dijo Ron preocupado.

-Ron, no se sabe que paso con el ministro, si se fue por su cuenta o lo secuestraron los mortífagos-dijo Harry

Ginny miro a Harry, como si hubiera descubierto algo, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le dijo:

-Piensa Harry,¿Por qué crees que Rocío se vino a vivir aquí?-

-Bueno, no lo se, hay muchas posibi…-

-Quizás algún familiar de ella trabaja en el ministerio y lo trasladaron de América hacia acá, quizás algún familiar de ella fue asesinado por los mortífagos-dijo Ginny como si hubiera descubierto la pista que le faltaba.

-No había pensado en eso, pero piensa si ya atacaron el ministerio, ahora atacaran Hogwarts por segunda vez, la primera fue para asesinar a Dumbledore y la segunda seria… para capturarme a mi- Harry se sintió aterrorizado por primera vez.

-Harry, no pienses en eso-lo tranquilizo Ginny-si quieres vamos a caminar un rato por el colegio-

-Si, vamos, nos vemos mas rato- y se fue con Ginny.

-Gracias por la invitación-

-Pero si no es nada, es ue estaba todo muy tenso aya adentro-

-Ginny, necesito preguntarte algo-

-Si Harry, no te preocupes-

-Ginny,¿ todavía me amas?-

-Yo, si Harry, creo que debo admitirlo, todavía me gustas-Ginny se sintió extrañada por lo que Harry le preguntaba, pero igual le respondió- ¿ tu todavía me quieres?-

-Si Ginny, te amo y creo que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida y… yo… volví a Hogwarts por ti-

Ginny estaba feliz, no sabia que decir, pero su mirada hablaba por ella, era un momento romántico y feliz para ambos chicos.

-Ginny, lo he pensado muy bien, el año pasado termine contigo, pero este verano aprendí oclumancia y legeremancia,se cerrar mi mente,mientras tenga mi mente cerrada Voldemort no podrá entrar en mi mente ni dañar a las personas que quiero y te quería preguntar si tu…¿querrías ser mi novia?- Harry estaba extremadamente nervioso, tanto que no supo como pudo hablar.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Harry, es lo que deseo y lo que siempre e deseado-

Luego de eso se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, pero sintieron unos pasos detrás de ellos y luego una voz dijo algo:

-Hola Harry, me extrañaste, te parece raro verme aquí no…

Bueno ojala les halla gustado el segundo capitulo de mi fic, gracias a todos los que me mandaron review, de verdad se los agradezco.

Porfa dejen reviews.

Chao un beso a todos

Chio.ginny


	3. ¿que haces aqui?

**CÁP. 3** ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡CHO CHANG!!!!!¿que haces acá?-grito Harry, definitivamente no le agradaba ver a la oriental.

-¿No te agrada verme Harry?-dijo con un dulce tono de voz.

-Creo que a nadie le agrada verte Chang-dijo Ginny furiosa-acabas de arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida¿Por qué mejor no te vas buscas un pozo y te tiras?

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas Weasley? Creo que tu deberías buscar un pozo y tirarte-dijo Cho en tono desafiante.

-Deja a Ginny tranquila, creo que tiene razón, mejor tirate a un pozo-

-Veo que ya no me quieres Harry-

-Ya te dije Chang, no solo no te quiere aquí el, sino que nadie te quiere aquí-

-Esta bien, evítame todo lo que quieras, pero vas a pagar, no te libraras fácilmente de mi Potter-dijo Cho enojada.

-Vamos Ginny, no perdamos el tiempo con una persona tan tonta- al decir eso Harry y Ginny se fueron caminando tomados de la mano dejando sola a Cho enojada.

Cuando estaban cerca de la sala común se pusieron a correr, los dos estaban intentando aguantar la risa para que no los escucharan.

Entraron a la sala común, jadeando, estaba vacía salvo…

-¿ Donde estaban?-esa era la voz de su amiga la castaña.

-Los estábamos esperando-esa era la voz de su amigo pelirrojo.

-A bueno nosotros estábamos…estábamos …fuimos a caminar y nos encontramos con…-Harry estaba nervioso, no savia que decir.

-Fuimos a ver a Hagrid-mintió Ginny-pero en el camino nos encontramos con Cho Chang que se puso a pelear con nosotros-

-¿pero que hicieron aparte de eso?-pregunto Hermione

-Nada Hermione, no importa que no nos crean, no hicimos nada mas-Harry se estaba irritando.

-Además no se porque les importa tanto lo que hacemos, ahora con permiso me iré a acostar-dijo Ginny irritada.

-Yo también, mañana son las pruebas de quidditch y quizás sean largas-dijo Harry bostezando.

-Buenas noches-dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-Igualmente-dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

Esa noche Harry durmió mejor que nunca, soñó con Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente fue el ultimo en despertar, se vistió rápido y bajo a tomar desayuno, se le había olvidado que era sábado y que irían a Hogsmeade, busco rápido a Ginny y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, te tengo una invitación-

-Hola ¿Cuál es tu invitación?-dijo Ginny mientras leía _**EL PROFETA**_.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?-

-Si me encantaría- dijo Ginny despegando la vista del diario.

-Vamos a _**las tres escobas**_-

-Si y de ahí caminamos un rato por el pueblo-

-OK ¿ aparece algo sobre el ministro en el diario?-

-Solo aparece que no lo han encontrado, nada mas-

Ginny tomo _**el profeta**_ y lo dejo a un lado, le iba a decir algo a Harry sobre su salida a Hogsmeade, pero en eso llegaron Hermione y Ron.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione

-Buenos días- dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono

-Hermione y yo les queríamos pedir perdón por haber sido tan entrometidos ayer-

-A bueno, no importa, bueno con permiso, voy a buscar mis cosas, para ir a Hogsmeade-dijo Harry

-A Harry, lo siento pero Ron y yo vamos a ir juntos a Hogsmeade, vamos a ir a caminar, enserio lo siento, pero puedes ir con Ginny ¿o no?-dijo Hermione

Harry y Ginny asintieron a la vez, era justo lo que necesitaban, además Ron y Hermione no irían a las tres escobas, definitivamente estaban de suerte.

-Bueno, no se preocupen Ginny y yo vamos a estar juntos ¿cierto Ginny?-

-OH si, no se preocupen, pueden hacer lo que quieran, de verdad no importa-

-A bueno gracias-dijo Ron

-Ahora si voy a buscar mis cosas-dijo Harry

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Ginny y se fueron los dos juntos caminando, al salir el gran salón se empezaron a reír.

-Jajá jajá, Ron y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de nada- dijo Harry riendo.

-Creo que sabemos actuar bien Harry-dijo Ginny que ya se había calmado un poco.

-Ojala que no vayan a las tres escobas-

-No creo, dijeron que iban a caminar, pero da igual-

-Ginny, no podemos seguir ocultando esto por mas tiempo-dijo Harry preocupado y mucho mas serio.

-Si, lo se, pero relájate, no creo que les importe mucho-

-¿Qué nos importe mucho que?-dijo Ron, venia con Hermione, los habían alcanzado.

-Que les importe mucho que vayamos Harry y yo juntos a las tres escobas-mintió Ginny.

-Claro que no tiene porque importarnos-dijo Hermione

-Si,¿Por qué se preocupan tanto?-pregunto Ron

-No por nada-dijo Harry, iban entrando a las habitaciones, donde agarraron sus cosas y salieron.

-¿Vamos Harry? Yo no llevare nada-

-Si vamos-

-Nosotros bajaremos después, de ahí nos vemos-

-OK-Harry y Ginny se fueron.

-Creo que Harry y Ginny algo esconden-dijo Hermione.

-Si yo igual, pero sea lo que sea, no debemos preocupárnoslo presiento-

-Si creo que tienes razon, ademas a ellos no les importa lo que nosotros hacemos-

-Mejor bajemos, nos deven estar esperando-

-Si-asintio Hermione.

Hermione y Ron hiban llegando al vestivulo cuando...

-¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!!¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!¿que estan haciendo?-grito Ron, el y Hermione habian pillado a sus amigos besandose.

-Nada-dijo Harry que se habia ruborizado.

-¿nada? a mi me parecio ver claramente como se besaban-dijo Ron que ya se habia tranquilizado un poco.

-Ron, no importa, deja a Ginny y a Harry tranquilos, ellos tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieren, ellos no nos disen nada por salir juntos o por cosas asi-dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilisar a Ron.

-Si, pero por lo menos nos deverian haber contado-

-Ron, nosotros tenemos todo el derecho a guardar nuestros secretos, ademas no me gusta que te metas en mi vida, no porque seas mi hermano te voy a contar todo, ademas tu dices que es mejor que salga con Harry a que con otra persona-dijo Ginny

-Ok ok, por ahora lo dejo salir, pero si me entero que algo le pasa a mi hermana, te las veras conmigo Potter-

-¡¡¡¡¡Ron!!!!!-gritaron todos al unisono.

-Ya esta bien, pero mejor nos apresuramos, porque todos se estan llendo...

Hola

Como están?? Bueno este es mi tercer capitulo de mi fic, ojala que les guste, es cortito, últimamente no estoy muy inspirada, dejen review…

Grasias a:

**Brokenheart Roa**

**Paola Prieto**

**Leny-potter**

**Maximo(listo ya lo actualice)**

**Marianaradcliffe**

**Gaby**

**Un beso a todos cuídense**

**Se despide**

**Chio.ginny**


	4. Visita a Hogsmeade

Cáp.4: Visita a Hogsmeade 

Harry y Ginny iban entrando a _**las tres escobas**_ ya se habían separado de Ron y Hermione, mientras Harry iba por cervezas de manteca Ginny Coria una mesa,

mientras Harry llegaba con las cervezas de manteca y se sentaba al lado de Ginny se les acerco una mujer de rizos muy definidos con su camarógrafo… era Rita Sketeer.

-Hola Harry, veo que andas con una acompañante-dijo Sketeer.

-Si no le importa preferiría que se largue de aquí y me deje en paz-dijo Harry

-No me podrías conceder una entrevista, simplemente unas pequeñas palabras,¿Qué se siente ser el elegido? O ¿Cómo se llama esta hermosa chica?-dijo Rita señalando a Ginny.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo el camarógrafo ya los había fotografiado, no había escapatoria, aunque se quedara callado Sketeer iba a escribir un articulo sobre el-Ya le dije que no la quiero cerca, ven Ginny vamos- ambos chicos se pararon, agarraron sus cervezas de manteca y se fueron.

Una vez fuera trataron de caminar lo mas veloz posible por si Rita los seguía, pero como nadie los salio persiguiendo decidieron sentarse en unas butacas que estaban un poco mas apartadas de los locales.

-Detesto a Sketeer-dijo Harry

-Créeme que yo igual, de esta no nos salvamos-

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, mejor nos olvidamos de eso-

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Ginny suspirando

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a caminar y se encontraron con Neville y Luna, que por una extraña razón iban caminando juntos tomados de la mano.

-Hola Harry, hola Ginny-dijo Luna

-Hola Luna-dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Luna

-A estábamos arrancando de Rita Sketeer¿y ustedes?-

-Paseábamos por ahí- dijo Neville

-OH ¡¡ hola Rocio!!-grito Luna a la niña quien al escucharla fue directo a donde estaban ellos, pero todavía tenia esa expresión triste en la cara.

-Hola Rocío-la saludaron todos al unísono

-Hola-saludo ella

-Bueno, Neville y yo no tenemos que ir-dijo Luna

-Adiós- dijeron los demás

-rocio ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Harry

-Si bueno-

-¿Por qué estabas triste el otro día?-

-Prefiero no recordar eso-dijo la chica mientras le corría una lagrima por la mejilla.

-Tiene algo que ver con Voldemort?-pregunto Harry

-Si, los mortifagos mataron a mi mejor amiga y a toda su familia-

-pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Ginny espantada

-No lo se, pero yo no alcance a reconciliarme con mi amiga, habíamos discutido un día antes de que las asesinaran, me sentí muy mal-dijo la chica que ahora estaba llorando.

-Que horror-dijo Ginny

-Discutimos porque ella había besado a mi novio, era la tercera vez que hacia eso, la había perdonado ya tres veces-explico la chica-bueno me tengo que ir, adiós-dijo Rocío.

-adiós-dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-¿vamos Ginny? Creo que deberíamos volver al colegio-

-Si eso te iba a decir yo-

Se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, cuando iban saliendo del pueblo se encontraron con Ron y Hermione…¡¡¡se estaban besando!!!, prefirieron dejarlos tranquilos, se veían muy lindos juntos.

-Harry¿ de verdad me amas?-pregunto Ginny al ver a Ron y Hermione besándose.

-Ginny, te amo mas que a mi vida, eres lo que mas feliz me hace-dijo Harry mientras caminaban.

-Yo también te amo, te adoro, te quero …mas que a nadie…-dijo Ginny mientras soltaba la mano de Harry y lo abrasaba mientras Harry la besaba…

Todo el mundo los estaba viendo, pero no les importo, se siguieron besando hasta que…

-¡¡¡Ginny¿Qué haces?-esa era la voz de Ron

-Ron, basta,¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Ginny enfadada-mejor nos vamos Harry-se tomaron de la mano y se fueron dejando solo a Ron con Hermione.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, ni uno savia que decir. Ya estaban llegando al colegio, donde casi no podían estar juntos por todos los deberes que tenían.

Fueron directamente al gran comedor y se sentaron a comer, después de cinco minutos llegaron Ron y Hermione.

-Y ¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

-Aparte de besarse-dijo Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

-Basta Ron, no deberías decir nada, Harry y yo los vimos besándose-dijo Ginny en tono desafiante.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-dijo Hermione mientras se ponía colorada.

-Esta bien Ginny, ganaste, dejare de molestarte-dijo Ron que al igual que Hermione estaba colorado.

-Bueno no importa ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Fuimos a las tres escobas, donde nos encontramos con Sketeer, salimos corriendo, luego nos sentamos en unas butacas donde nos encontramos con Neville, Luna y Rocio, de ahí caminamos un poco y los vimos besándose, y ahí termino nuestra visita a Hogsmeade-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa porque ya había terminado de almorzar.

-Me voy contigo-dijo Ginny

-OK-

Se fueron dejando solos a Ron y Hermione…

-Ya debería estar en el campo de quidditch-dijo Harry

-Mejor me apuro en ir a buscar mi escoba y ponerme la túnica-

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Harry ya había escogido a los nuevos miembros del equipo:

-Y ahora diré a los nuevas cazadoras:

-Ginny Weasley

-Demelza Robins

-Rocio

Todos empezaron a murmurar, la chica nueva era cazadora, pero Harry tenia razón, Rocío había echo una gran exhibición.

El nuevo guardián es:

-Ron Weasley

-Y por ultimo los nuevos bateadores son:

-Ritchie Coote

-Jimmy Peakes

El equipo tenia solo una diferencia su nueva cazadora Rocio, la chica misteriosa y callada…

**Hola a todos**

**Ojala les guste este capitulo, se que no es muy bueno…**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews…**

**Un beso**

**Chio.ginny**


	5. El pasado de Rocío

Cáp.5:El pasado de Rocio

-¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?-le pregunto Rocio a Harry

-Porque fuiste una de las mejores-respondió Harry

-Hay chicas que lo hicieron mejor que yo-dijo Rocio

-Creo que hiciste una gran exhibición, además solo quiero conocerte, ni siquiera sabia que jugabas quidditch-

-Bueno, grasias por seleccionarme-

-De nada-

-¿Vas a cenar?-pregunto la chica

-Si, voy contigo-

Fueron caminando hacia el gran salón, allí ya estaban sentados Ginny, Ron y Hermione, se sentaron al lado de ellos.

-Hola-dijeron todos al unísono

-Felicitaciones por entrar al equipo-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-OH grasias-dijo Rocio

-Estuviste fantástica, lo hiciste estupendo-dijo Ron

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que jugabas quidditch?-pregunto Harry

-No lo se, pero toda mi vida e jugado quidditch-

-Porque nunca hablas de ti?-pregunto Ginny-eres misteriosa y callada-

-Creo que soy un poco tímida, me cuesta conocer gente nueva-

-¿tienes novio? Porque acá hay chicos que te van a encantar-dijo Ron señalándose

-¡¡Ron!!-dijo Hermione-lo siento Ron ya esta ocupado, ya tiene novia-Hermione estaba roja de furia

-Tranquila-dijo Rocio riéndose-no te lo voy a quitar, ya tengo novio-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Leo-

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto Ginny interesada

-Bueno el es rubio, de ojos azules y es muy tierno, es hermoso-dijo Rocio con voz soñadora.

-Ya me lo imagino, debe ser hermoso-dijo Hermione

-No mas lindo que yo-dijo Ron

-Cualquier persona es mas linda que tu Ron-dijo Ginny riéndose-sobre todo Harry-

-Ginny-dijo Hermione riéndose-no seas pesada con tu hermano-

-Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué se vinieron a vivir acá?¿Porque se fueron de Europa?-pregunto Harry

-Porque a mi madre la trasladaron de trabajo, acá y nos vinimos todos con ella-explico Rocio-pero me siento mucho mejor aquí, en América ya no me queda nada, ni amigos, ni familiares… a todos los mataron los mortifagos…juro que me vengare-dijo la chica

-Pero tu novio ¿ vive en América?-pregunto Hermione

-A el lo conocí acá, en Europa…cuando estaba de vacaciones-

-Tienes una vida interesante…en realidad no eres la persona que pareces-

-Lo se, nunca quise estar en América, detestaba a mis compañeras, su forma de ser, les molestaba que fuera diferente a ellas y que los chicos me tomaran en cuenta mas a mi que a ellas-dijo la chica

-Cualquier hombre va a querer estar cerca de alguien como tu-dijo Ron

-Ronald Weasley basta-dijo Hermione

-Lo siento-dijo Ron mientras Ginny, Harry y Rocio se reían.

-Vamos a la sala común, aya estaremos mas cómodos –dijo Harry

-Si, buena idea-dijeron los demás

Se fueron caminando, entraron a la sala común y se sentaron en sus butacas preferidas, las butacas frente al fuego.

-Sigue hablándonos de ti-dijo Ginny interesada

-En realidad no se que mas decirles, creo que ya les conté todo sobre mi-dijo Rocío

-Cambiando el tema,¿aun no encuentran a Scrimgeour?-pregunto Harry

-No, en _**El profeta**_ no a aparecido ni una noticia nueva sobre su desaparición, solo informan que aun no lo encuentran-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, me voy a acostar, estoy agotada-dijo Ginny bostezando.

-Buenas noches-dijo Harry después de darle un beso.

-Ajjj, ¿no pueden hacer eso en otra parte?-dijo Ron

-No, no podemos-dijo Ginny, mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera.

Se quedaron conversando hasta que la sala común quedo vacía, ya era tarde así que decidieron ir a dormir...

**Hola, se que este capitulo es muy cortito, esque no se me ocurría que mas decir de la vida de Rocio, bueno hice este capitulo para aclarar algunas cosas…**

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Porfa dejen reviews…**

**Brokentheart Roa: Grasias por tu consejo y por dejarme siempre un review...tu fic también esta muy bueno...**

**Bellapaola: grasias por tu review, actualiza pronto tu fic…quiero saber como termina…**

**Besos a todos**

**Se despide**

**Chio.ginny**


End file.
